I am Sonic
by Unit 03
Summary: After rescuing Amy from Eggman's base, everyone starts noticing something strange about Sonic. FINISHED! Now with a bonus chapter!
1. Rescue

I am Sonic

By Unit 03

AN: This story is set after the end of Sonic X, after everyone returns back to their home world. If you haven't seen the final episode of Sonic X, don't worry. It won't be a problem.

DAY 1

* * *

Chapter 1: Rescue

Red lights flashed as the alarms went berserk. Amy could do nothing from within her cell. The alarms were so loud she couldn't even listen in on what was going on. All she could do was sit and regret being taken captive by Eggman again. Surrounded by concrete and iron, Amy had nowhere to go. All she could hope for was that Sonic would rescue her. She closed her eyes and waited, trying to tune out the loud alarms. Minutes passed by and the alert didn't subside.

The door burst open. Before the dust could settle, Amy found herself swept up and being carried off at high speed. She didn't even have to look to know it was Sonic who had come to her rescue. She held on tight to her hero and knew everything was going to be okay. While he ran, Amy noticed Sonic was soaking wet. She didn't know what happened, but it didn't matter anymore. Sonic's speed dried him off rather quickly. He raced down a hallway, speeding ahead of the blast doors that were attempting to lock him in. They were all coming down together, leaving him less and less time to escape. The first four doors came nowhere near shutting them in, but the last one forced Sonic to slide under before it closed. He ran outside, holding onto Amy securely. The guard robots outside did little to prevent their escape. Before long, Sonic and Amy were at a safe distance miles from the base.

He set her down gently. Amy eyes lit up with joy as she held her hands together in delight.

"Thank you, Sonic. I knew you'd rescue me," she said with spunk.

"Don't mention it," Sonic said with his signature smile. "I'm just glad you're okay." Sonic took Amy by the hand. She was a little shocked at him for this, but it was a pleasant and welcome surprise. "Come on, I'll walk you home." Amy turned her face away, trying to hide her blushing.

"Thanks."

Sonic and Amy walked along the forest trails back to her house. Amy tried hard not to fall into cloud nine from the situation. Sonic didn't seem to mind holding Amy's hand, not that he should after what had happened some weeks ago.

"Hey, Sonic?" Amy said softly.

"Yeah, Amy?" he replied confidently.

"I'm glad you came back." Sonic didn't reply; he just pulled Amy a little closer. She got the message. "Hey, we don't have to go back to my house just yet."

"You had something in mind?"

"Well, it's a lovely night, and there's a beautiful moon out. Maybe we can go to the lake." Sonic smiled a warm smile.

"Okay, want me to get us there a bit faster?" Sonic grinned from the offer. Amy stepped in front of Sonic, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sonic, in turn, lifted her up by the legs. "Hang on tight." Amy held herself as close as she could to Sonic as he raced at his own speed.

They reached the lake only a few minutes later. Amy was let down, though she still wanted to hold on. Sonic and Amy found a nice place to sit down along the shore. The moon cast a beautiful reflection in the water. Amy leaned her head on Sonic's shoulder as they took this moment to watch the stars and the crescent moon. The minutes floated by as if time didn't exist.

Before he knew it, Amy had fallen into a deep sleep. Sonic took Amy in his arms again and gently carried her back to her house. Either Amy was a heavy sleeper, or she just didn't want to leave Sonic's arms. Amy didn't live far from the lake, so he didn't take long in getting to her house, even at reduced speed. Once there, he carefully opened the door without waking her. He pushed the door closed with his foot and carried her to her bed. Sonic set Amy down on her bed to rest the remainder of the night. He quietly walked back outside, closing the door extra careful this time.

Sonic found a nice spot around Amy's garden and sat down, looking at the sky. He went through his memories, remembering all the great times he had spent with not only Amy but all his friends.


	2. Helping Hands

I am Sonic

By Unit 03

DAY 2

* * *

Chapter 2: Helping Hands

The sun was rising through the trees. Amy yawned as she woke up with the sun in her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom.

"Now how'd I get here?" she asked herself. Amy stretched and got up. The crisp morning air permeated into her house. It was refreshing. She stretched out the sheets to even them out, despite the fact that she only slept on her bed_._ The morning was fresh but not cold. Amy changed into a new dress before leaving her bedroom.

She entered the kitchen and got the stove going. She set up some water to boil for tea. Since the water would take a few minutes anyway, Amy decided to go outside and see the sunrise. On the way to her door, the floor made a little creak in one spot. Upon walking outside, Amy found herself surprised at seeing Sonic there.

"Hey, Sonic," she said pleased. Sonic turned around towards Amy, also being pleased to see her. "I guess you brought me home last night, didn't you."

"Yeah, hope I didn't wake you while I was getting you home." Amy blushed at her incoming thought.

"I guess I just sleep better when you're with me." Sonic had to look away too from the innocent embarrassment. "Hey, uh, you wanna come in for some breakfast?" she said trying to change the subject.

"It's okay. I'm really not that hungry." Amy looked confused; it wasn't like Sonic not to have a huge appetite in the morning.

"Are you sure? You did come all the way here and this early." She said insisting.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I stayed here; watching the stars and thinking about all the great times we've had together." Sonic moved closer to Amy wrapped his arms around her. "Meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened to me." Amy couldn't argue with that and the hug made her forget about asking why Sonic had insomnia the night before.

"I love you, Sonic," Amy said while holding onto her hero. Sonic pulled away from Amy, letting her go.

"Wait here for just two seconds." Amy couldn't even say a word as Sonic sped off like there was no tomorrow.

And just as Sonic said, a few seconds later he was right back in front of her. Amy looked in awe as Sonic presented her with a lovely white rose. Amy knew Sonic wasn't very good at expressing him feelings in words, but he always knew how to get his point across. Amy took the rose, her eyes shining with warmth.

"I'm going to see Tails today. He's building something new so I wanna go see what he's up to. I'll catch ya later."

"Okay, goodbye." Sonic waved as he started walking away before taking off at high speed.

Tails was just getting up. The sunrise was even better to look at when it was over the coast that his workshop overlooked. By the time Sonic had arrived, Tails had already picked up a wrench; there was nothing he loved more than tinkering with his inventions. Tails was inside his hangar just as Sonic walked through the front door.

"Hey, Tails! You here?"

"I'm in here!" Tails replied. Sonic finally met up with Tails in the hangar.

"Hey lil' bro. Whatcha workin on today?" Sonic said while admiring the machine fragments scattered throughout the floor.

"I've been working on a new prototype walker, but it's still isn't assembled yet." Sonic scratched his head. "Hey, could you help me pull that motor over here?" Tails indicated a rather large cylindrical device.

"Sure thing." Sonic went behind it and Tails went in front.

"It's a bit heavy so we'll take it slow. Ready...1...2...3." They both lifted the device simultaneously and began walking it to the over side of the hangar. "Hey, this is lighter than I thought." After a few more steps, "Okay, set it down here." Inadvertently, Sonic dropped the device. Tails almost didn't let go in time, nearly falling under its weight.

"Whoops, sorry there."

"Huh, what the...?" Tails grabbed the device and tried pulling it a bit farther. It wouldn't budge. "Hmmm." Tails couldn't help but wonder why it was so easy to get it there when it was that heavy. He dismissed the thought quickly as he wanted to get to work as soon as possible.

A few hours passed by. Sonic hung around and gave Tails a hand when he needed it. Tails was so focused on his invention that he was ignoring his grumbling stomach. By that time Sonic was also getting hungry.

"Hey Tails, why don't we take a lunch break?" Tails stopped to think on his tummy. Tails chuckled when realized just how hungry he was.

"Alright, I'll go make some sandwiches." Tails left the hangar to go to his tiny kitchen. Sonic went outside to take in some sunshine. While Tails was making two large hero subs, Sonic watched the clouds roll by. Tails took extra care in making sure Sonic's sub was extra stuffed.

Tails walked outside holding two giants subs, one in each hand. Sonic clenched his fingers from excitement.

"Here ya go, Sonic," said Tails while handing over the bigger of the two subs.

"Thanks, buddy." Sonic sunk his teeth into the sub, taking off a big chunk in one bite. Tails watched Sonic, noticing that he started eating slower. Sonic was barely half done with his sub when he threw in the towel. "Uh, guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought. Thanks for lunch anyways." Tails scratched his head in wonder. It wasn't like Sonic not to finish a meal.

"Well, um, okay then. I guess I'll save the rest for later."


	3. Discover

I am Sonic

By Unit 03

DAY 2

* * *

Chapter 3: Discover

The sun was just beginning to set as Tails continued to press on with his invention. There wasn't much Sonic could do to help except with the heavy lifting.

"Hey, Sonic, it's getting late. Don't you want dinner yet?" Tails hoped by now Sonic would have regained his former appetite.

"It's okay, Tails. I'll just grab something on my way back." Sonic put on his best and most convincing fake smile.

"Well, alright. If you say so." Tails walked outside, stretching and wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I think I'm done for today," he said while watching the sun sink into the ocean.

"That's cool. You got a lot done today, lil' bro." Sonic went back inside to wash up before heading out again. Tails stayed outside, not looking back.

"I hope everything's okay," Tails said to himself. Sonic walked back outside with a look on his face Tails wouldn't soon forget. A somewhat haunted look that Sonic rapidly wiped off as soon as he realized Tails was watching. "Hey, is everything alright?" Sonic by now was trying to look as calm as he could.

"Uh, just fine. No worries." Sonic's tone didn't convince Tails. "Well, I gotta go. Catch ya later." And with that, Sonic sped off into the horizon back towards the forest.

Sonic ran as fast as he could for a moment. As if he was running from something. As Sonic continued to slow down, a familiar silhouette with long ears caught his eye. Sonic was pleasantly surprised to find that he had inadvertently passed by Cream's house. He arrived at the front door where the cute-as-ever bunny greeted him.

"Hi, Mr. Sonic. It's good to see you again."

"Hey there, Cream." Sonic looked around the immediate area. "Where's Cheese?"

"Chao!" said Cheese as he snuck up behind Sonic, giving him quite a surprise. Everyone had a good laugh.

"Me and Cheese just finished these a little while ago." Cream looked into a basket next to her and pulled out a pair of fresh flower crowns. "They still smell real nice." Cream handed both crowns to Sonic. Sonic became speechless; he could only give Cream a smile of gratitude. "Here's one for you and one for Amy. I was going to take them to her tomorrow morning, but I'd like it if she got them while they still smell pretty."

"No problem, Cream. I'll get this one to her." Sonic held onto the crowns with care.

"Well, they're fresh. Don't you want to smell them?"

"Chao chao." Cheese said in agreement.

"Oh, right." Sonic brought the flowers up to his nose and took a good whiff. It was then that Cream's mom stepped outside.

"Oh, hello there, Mr. Sonic." Turning to her daughter, "Come on now. It's dinnertime. You and Cheese can help me set the table." Sonic grabbed the flowers a little less tenderly now.

"Sorry, but I gotta run. See ya later." And with that, Sonic ran to the heart of the forest. He didn't go back to Amy's. He just stayed alone the whole night.


	4. A Promise

I am Sonic

By Unit 03

DAY 3

Chapter 4: A Promise

A new morning came. The sun crept through the trees and into Amy's window, where she lay asleep. She waited for Sonic by her window the whole night until sleep finally set in. The early morning sun hit her eyes, gently waking her up. She yawned heavily as she sat up.

"Why didn't Sonic come back last night?" Amy thought out loud. Somewhere, not far away, Sonic walked aimlessly through the trees, his head downcast in confusion and a bit of grief.

Amy set out to find Sonic, skipping breakfast altogether. She walked along the trail, calling out Sonic's name. By the time she calledhim eight times, Sonic heard her. For some reason, he felt too much shame to go and face her.

"What should I do?" Sonic himself didn't fully understand what the situation was. At long last, Amy saw him. Sonic stood between a pair of large trees. Amy ran as fast as she could, only wanting to hold him once more.

"Sonic!" Sonic himself didn't share the same expression of joy, even as Amy wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried about you." Sonic took a while before he lifted his hands, reciprocating Amy's embrace.

"Amy..." Sonic's voice grew soft. Amy moved back, her eyes on him.

"Is something wrong?"

"I...I...Something happened." Amy grew worried.

"What? What happened?"

"The day I pulled you out of Eggman's fort...something happened...to me." Sonic began having more and more trouble getting his words out.

"But you seem just fine," she said with hope.

"Something's...changed." Amy couldn't think of what to respond, so she just embraced him once again. "Amy..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you promise me one thing?"

"Of course, anything." Amy was absolutely sure of herself.

"Promise me no matter what happens, you'll still be there for me."

"I would have made that promise even if you hadn't asked for it." Sonic held onto her, wanting to cry. In his chest, in his eyes, he felt that he wanted, maybe needed, to shed tears. His eyes remained dry.


	5. Disclosure

I am Sonic

By Unit 03

DAY 3

Chapter 5: Disclosure

Amy held onto Sonic's hands lovingly. He meant everything to her, and there wouldn't be a chance that she would let him down.

"Sonic, please...tell me what happened." Sonic hesitated.

"Since I got back, I haven't slept. I can barely eat. I couldn't even taste the food." Amy noticed how hard he was taking this. "Cream gave me these." He said pulling out the flower crowns. Amy took them in her hand.

"They smell real nice." Then more pain took over Sonic's face.

"I can't smell them." Amy dropped the flowers, slowly caressing Sonic's face. "But I can still feel. Whenever I feel your warmth..." Amy hugged him close again. "...That's when I feel truly alive."

"I'm sorry." She wouldn't dare let go. "I promise we'll find out what happened and set things right."

"Amy..."

"What is it?" She looked into his eyes.

"I can't...I can't cry." Amy shed a tear of her own from one eye, then shed another one for Sonic from the other. She buried her face in Sonic's chest. Sonic gently stroked her quills.

"Please...don't leave." A long moment of silence passed. The two couldn't part.

Before Sonic or Amy said another word, the ground shook from a large explosion nearby. They were brought out of their almost trancelike state. A cloud of smoke was rising in the north. Sonic broke the embrace.

"I should go check this out," he said as he watched the black smoke rise.

"I'm going with you," Amy instantly replied.

"I could be dangerous. Please, stay." Before Amy could answer, Sonic was already on his way. Amy did what she could. She started running after him, knowing that sooner or later she would catch up to him.

Amy heard several explosions in that direction. She could make out a voice over a loud speaker. She wasunable to make out the words, but it was certainly Eggman's voice. Fiery blasts resonated just ahead of her. Amy started breathing heavily as she ran as fast as her legs would take her. As she drew closer and closer to the battleground, she began to worry. And as she worried, she became afraid.

"Sonic, please be okay." Once Amy got into a clearing, she spotted a large flying machine. Eggman was clearly visible piloting the contraption. She watched as he fired a round of missiles towards the ground. Amy stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a sound that she wouldn't soon forget. She could hear Sonic, screaming in pain. A ghastly look took her face, as she felt truly powerless to stop his pain. Worse still, Sonic wasn't in sight. She searched for him frantically as Eggman flew away towards his fort.


	6. I'm Sorry

I am Sonic

By Unit 03

* * *

Chapter 6: I'm Sorry

Amy raced through the forest, frantically searching for her hero. She wrapped around trees, rushed through bushes, not caring about the scratches on her skin. Amy cried out his name, then made silence. She listened for him. She heard a whimper nearby, a glimpse of blue through the brown and green. Amy ran her heart out to him; soon everything... time, space, her own heart... everything came to a stop. She saw a frightening scene that almost forced her to run away.

Sonic was on his knees clutching his left arm tightly. The blast had torn away the skin and flesh from his left arm below the elbow. But that was not what scared her. Bones were still there, but made of metal and held together by tiny motors. His left hand still moved and made as fist as if trying to subdue the pain. Amy had a million questions race through her at once. She started stepping back when Sonic turned pain-stricken eyes to her. His eyes remained dry and without a trace of tears. Sonic saw her moving away and cried out.

"Amy! You promised!" his words were raspy and difficult. Deep pain was overwhelming him, making speech hard. Amy stopped dead in her tracks at Sonic's words. She was still terrified as she slowly moved towards Sonic.

A thin clear liquid with traces of pink ran out of the wound and down the metal bones. Sonic was clasping down on the remaining flesh, which was not red but an eerieblack, in a feverish attempt to stop the flow. Amy still could not speak.

"Amy, what happened to me?" Sonic asked, looking back in horror at his arm. Amy didn't reply. She swallowed a big gulp before taking action. Her hand shook as she placed it on Sonic's right shoulder, trying to give him comfort she herself did not have. Sonic closed his eyes; his faced told a story. Anger, fear, and shame all battled for control of him now.

Amy decided that she needed to be the strong one this time. She grabbed the skirt of her dress and ripped a thick strand of it all across the bottom, severely shortening the length of coverage. She took that piece of fabric to Sonic's injured arm. Sonic watched in awe as she wrapped it around the exposed black flesh, tying it tightly so as stop the flow of the apparent blood. Sonic let go; the flow had stopped a lot, but drops would get by now and again. He looked to her sad eyes.

"Amy, what happened to me?" he asked; getting up, the pain subsiding but still there.

"I-I don't know." She had no response, but free-flowing tears let him know she felt pain along with him.

"Amy..." He spoke as if her name gave him comfort.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

AN: Sorry if this one wasn't to my usual quality. As many of you have seen, it's been a while since I've last written. I promise the conclusion will be absolutely mind blowing.


	7. My Life

I am Sonic

Chapter 7: My Life

Sonic's desperation was refocusing itself. He closed his eyes as a new emotion took control. Both his hands, clenched in fists, were shaking from the oncoming surge. Anger had set in.

"Amy, I have to go back," he said without raising his eyes to her. She understood what he meant: Eggman's base that they had escaped from. Sonic looked to his left arm, moving it around like normal. It was obvious to him that Eggman was to blame for whatever happened to him. All he remembered that happened in there was a single moment of unconsciousness, nothing else.

"I'm going with you," she replied. In her heart, she knew Eggman would be expecting him. In her heart, she knew Eggman could do more damage to him if he did that already. In her heart, she knew he would be walking into a trap. In her heart, she preferred to die at his side than to live without him. "I won't let you go alone."

"No, I won't be the one to put you in danger." His eyes back on hers.

"I won't take no for an answer, Sonic. If something happens to you while you're there, I don't think I could live with myself." Sonic lowered his head, knowing full well there was no talking Amy out of something she set her mind to.

"Alright then," he said reluctantlySonic held out his right arm, not wanting to soil Amy with the metal dripping with who-knows-what. Amy was quick to get the point and sat on his arm, amazed how her weight didn't seem to bother him one bit. "Hold on tight." Amy put one arm behind his neck and the other in front of it.

The run was short-lived as Sonic took the quickest route back to that base.

The gates were open; all doors unlatched. Amy was right: Eggman was expecting him. Even the automatic defense weapons had been disabled. Amy would have been more scared to go in now than if they had been met with opposition. She got off **of **Sonic, not removing her eyes from the large, yet short, base. Sonic took two sidesteps away from Amy while she was distracted.

"That's as far as I'm bringing you," he said right before speeding off into the base. Amy understood why he did that. He was still trying to protect her, but she still resented being let outside. Amy quickly ran after him, meeting no problems to get inside the gate.

By the time Amy was well inside the base, doors everywhere began locking down. She looked back, watching her only exit shutting off. Sonic couldn't do anything. He was long gone inside the base somewhere.

Sonic raced everywhere. The entire base was deserted, not a single robot in sight. This was most unsettling. No matter where he went, nothing would be there waiting for him. In fact, none of the machines were even on. Everything save the doors was still. As he ran through different chambers, he finally came across something worth stopping for. There was one large monitor, still active and displaying text. As he approached the screen, large text formed a title: Project Clone Metal Sonic. Sonic shook his head in surprise. He stepped up close, putting both his hands on the console. He read rather quickly.

....... Once he is complete he should be able to pass off as Sonic himself....... The skeleton must be as anatomically correct as I can get it..... will adapt all movements to be just like Sonic's..... I'll have to refit the chest to use a Chaos Emerald as the primary power supply...... another task to commence: the artificial muscles..... the greatest obstacle, the skin..... I will have to find a way to constantly renew the tissue by feeding it nutrients like oxygen, water, proteins, lipids, and carbohydrates...... I've finally completed the artificial plasma.... artificial lung will intake the air and transfer the oxygen to the plasma..... I've done it, a fully functional digestive system..... It will grow into a web of sensors so that Clone Metal Sonic can read temperature, pressure, weight, texture, and maybe more..... look just like real eyes.... If I didn't know better I'd say I was looking at Sonic myself..... Once here I can get him into the memory scanner and copy all of his memories to Clone Metal Sonic..... something has gone wrong..... I'm officially labeling the Clone Metal Sonic project as a failed experiment..... I couldn't capture him, but I do recall giving him a nasty slash on arm.....

He took his fists and smashed right through the console. His head was down as he realized the truth. He never was Sonic. Now everything made sense, as much as he didn't want to believe it. His life wasn't his: it was just borrowed. His name was Clone Metal Sonic, a robot created in the image of Sonic.

In the meantime, Amy got herself lost, winding up in the prison hall.

* * *

AN: No, it's not over.


	8. Still a Hero

I am Sonic

Chapter 8: Still a Hero

Amy walked down a hall with bared doors on both sides. Every few steps she'd look through one of the doors, just out of curiosity. The lights flickered for a second; Amy's heart began to race. Something was going on. As she got down halfway into the hall, she looked into one of the cells and froze in place. She saw Sonic inside, sitting down, lying back, and resting without a care in the world. There was a switch next to the door that she was quick to flip. The doors opened and Amy went in running. Sonic opened his eyes when a familiar hug overtook him.

"Hey. What took ya so long?" he said in a calm fashion while Amy broke down into his arms. She cried happy that he was safe. "Hey, calm down. I'm alright." Amy let him go, smiling with joyful eyes. He noticed her torn skirt, but didn't want to say anything, mostly since he just wanted to get out.

"I thought Eggman had done something horrible to you," she said as they stood up.

"Nah, he was too busy worrying about some new robot. I think it's busted so he was trying to figure out what went wrong." Amy now knew the whole truth.

"Hurry, let's find a way out of here."

"I thought you'd never ask," he said giving his cool smile.

Sonic and Amy made their way back to the upper level of the base. They would have simply gone back outside through some other door, but a strange noise caught their attention: a sound like metal being smashed.

"What was that?" Sonic asked, being none the wiser.

"Oh no!" Amy realized it had to be the robot she once believed in her heart was Sonic. "Hurry, follow me," she said, running to where the sound was coming from.

"Hey, what's this about anyway?" he said following close behind.

"No time to explain now."

When they arrived, they found the room trashed. Everything was ripped to shreds. Clone Metal Sonic stood in the center of the room with his head down. No one could imagine the anguish and sorrow he was going through right now.

Sonic gawked when he saw the robot. Had it not been for the injured arm showing his metallic skeleton, he would have thought to be looking in a mirror. And it was an even bigger surprise to see where the rest of Amy's skirt went. Clone Metal Sonic looked up seeing Sonic, the confirmation of the truth.

Amy didn't say a word. She didn't know what to do now that the real Sonic was back. Sonic approached Clone Metal Sonic cautiously, not knowing if he was hostile or not. Clone Metal Sonic stared at him not with hate, but with envy.

"So, you're the robot Eggman was talking about," Sonic said, not knowing how devastated Clone Metal Sonic was to know that.

"My whole existence is a fraud: all my memories, my past...it's all a mistake," Clone Metal Sonic said giving Sonic a harsh look. Amy stood back; she didn't want to get involved if this turned out violent.

"What happened?" Sonic asked with a casual tone.

"My past means nothing. I have no past. How can I know who I am if all Iremember is YOUR life?" His right, exposed hand was shaking slightly. He was rejecting his autonomic programs that kept him moving just like Sonic. He was beginning to take complete control of himself. Now Sonic understood what happened, and what Clone Metal Sonic was going through.

"Hey, don't get all down on yourself. You can always know you are, not by what you did yesterday, but by what you do today." Sonic was all about not looking back, **not** dwelling on the past. The present was always most important to him. Clone Metal Sonic noticed he'd diverted from Sonic's pattern of thought, or else he would have thought of that before Sonic even had a chance to say it.

Just then, alarms started going wild. The sounds of clamping doors and compressing air could be heard from every direction. Eggman's voice came up on a loud speaker.

"Muwhahahahahaha!" That same laugh. Everyone knew they were in trouble. "Fools! I knew you'd come back to this very place. That is why I've evacuated this base and locked it down. There's no escape!" Sonic shrugged it off. Eggman had tried things like this before and there was always a way out. "I hope you enjoy your last minutes of life, since this base is set to self-destruct within two minutes!" The loudspeaker went out.

"Sonic! We gotta get outta here!" Amy yelled.

"There's no way out. All the exits are seal and reinforced," Clone Metal Sonic said solemnly.

"Hey, there has to be a way out of here," Sonic said without loosing hope. Clone Metal Sonic remembered what he read in that log.

"There is a way for you two to escape. Sonic, make sure she doesn't see this." Clone Metal Sonic gave Sonic a look that told him this wouldn't be good.

"Alright. Come 'on Amy," he said opening his arms for her. She was scared that something bad was going to happen. She walked into Sonic's arms. He held her close, making sure she wasn't facing Clone Metal Sonic. He put one hand on the back of her head just in case she tried to look back.

"I can't shut down my pain sensors. Amy please don't look back, and Sonic, take care of her." Sonic nodded, knowing this would be the last time they would see each other. Amy feared the same thing.

Clone Metal Sonic backed himself up against a wall, sitting down. He knew what he had to do, and he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He wanted to take more time to prepare himself, but time was something they didn't have. He raised his left arm. The sharp pointed tips of his fingers seamed to sparkle in the light. Then instantly, using all his strength, he jabbed his fingers into his side, piercing skin and flesh. He let out a scream, his breathing kicked up. Amy held on Sonic tighter, flitching when she heard the scream. Sonic was flitching as well, watching the horrific scene so Amy wouldn't. Then, if that weren't barbaric enough, Clone Metal Sonic clenched his hand and flung his arm out, ripping a gaping whole in his chest. This time he screamed with even more agony, and he continued with a harsh whimper after it was over. Metal ribs were visible and the artificial plasma dripped liberally. Sonic gritted his teeth, understanding that Clone Metal Sonic was going through unimaginable pain. Amy began to cry. She wanted to look back, but Sonic held her in place, not letting her turn her head. It was now that Sonic understood why Clone Metal Sonic did that. In his chest, behind the ribs was a Chaos Emerald. He grabbed the Emerald and took it out if his body. It was dripping with the artificial plasma.

"Here, I don't have much time. Take it," he said, holding out the Emerald to Sonic. It was his power supply. Soon he would deactivate. Sonic took the Chaos Emerald, not caring that it dripped with what seemed like blood.

"I'll take good care of Amy. Don't worry." Clone Metal Sonic gave him a smile through the pain. Everything he saw began to fade to black. Amy was still crying, still trying to look back and Sonic still kept her from being able to.

Before another second was wasted, Sonic used the Chaos Control, sending him and Amy far beyond the base, closer to Amy's house.

Back inside the base, before everything finally turned to black, Clone Metal Sonic gave his last words. "I am not Sonic, but I am still a hero."

The base exploded. There was nothing left.

* * *

AN: Sorry this one took so long. The server wasn't letting me upload. Stick around, there's a bonus chapter comming up tomorow.


	9. BONUS CHAPTER

I am Sonic

Project Clone Metal Sonic

* * *

AN: This will clear up a lot of things from the story. It's not a real chapter, but it is an integral part of the story. I wrote this first before I even started the real thing. And yes, this is the same log Clone Metal Sonic was reading himself.

* * *

Bonus Chapter: 0

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 1

I have begun drawing up new plans for a radically different type of robot. I have named the experiment Project Clone Metal Sonic. I have many plans for Clone Metal Sonic, but for now all I have are these blueprints and this old program that needs recoding. I'll pull an all-nighter if I have to. I just want to get the blueprints and schematics finished. Once he is complete he should be able to pass off as Sonic himself. I can only dream of what that could do for me.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 2

With the blueprints and schematics complete, I can now begin work on the basic skeleton of Clone Metal Sonic. I've decided on implementing a light aluminum alloy. Its weight is similar to that of natural bones but it's much stronger. The skeleton must be as anatomically correct as I can get it. The closer it is the real thing, the better.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 4

The basic skeleton is complete. Right now the joint motors are in development. I've decided to incorporate small secondary micro-processors in the motors. Using this method and an intricate system that connects then all to each other as well as the Central Motor Processor or CMP, I'll be able to incorporate the best organic movement yet. In all these years, I've collected enough footage of Sonic's movement that I can use the compiled data on Clone Metal Sonic. The CMP will send the movement commands to the micro-processors and in turn the micro-processors will adapt all movements to be just like Sonic's. Once the joints are completed I can begin to upload the movement data onto the autonomic processors. This design is flawless.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 5

The joints are ready, but they have yet to be integrated into the main skeleton. The movement data was just uploaded only minutes ago, so I'll have the motors put into place shortly. I'll leave that to the machines. It's late and I really need a nap right now.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 7

The skeleton has been tested. It seems it can't move as fast as Sonic with its own power supply. The energy is drained too quickly. If I want to match Sonic's speed without a jet engine, I'll need more power. I've sent out several squads of tracking bots to locate a Chaos Emerald. With only one Chaos Emerald Clone Metal Sonic will be able to match Sonic's speed using only its legs. I'll have to refit the chest to use a Chaos Emerald as the primary power supply. It shouldn't take too long.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 10

It's been three days and still no signs of the track bots. I guess it'll take longer than expected. For now I have another task to commence: the artificial muscles. Using elastic fibers that react to electrical impulses, they can simulate actual working muscles. This will take Clone Metal Sonic another step closer in becoming indistinguishable with Sonic.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 18

It took a while, especially the face, but the artificial muscles are complete. All except the face muscles have been connected to the micro-processors of the motors to act in harmony. The face took longer in the development but it was completed on schedule. I can't believe how perfect this is turning.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 20

Now begins what I feel will be the greatest obstacle, the skin. All the artificial skins I tried proved useless. They don't feel authentic. I have drawn out some designs for a fully integrated bio-organic tissue. Good thing I have enough donors to help along with the development. If all goes according to plan, I'll be able to grow a full seamless tissue on Clone Metal Sonic. That will make his appearance almost complete.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 35

After many trials and errors, I feel like I'm getting to a breakthrough in the skin development. I'll have to make several modifications to my original design. The old versions can last for a few hours, but they quickly rot and dissolve. It won't work if it doesn't hold for days at a time. I will have to find a way to constantly renew the tissue by feeding it nutrients like oxygen, water, proteins, lipids, and carbohydrates. I would never have thought of having to go this far, but the artificial skins that didn't deteriorate simply didn't feel real and I know a certain pink hedgehog would be the first to test that.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 46

I've finally completed the artificial plasma that will be transporting nutrients to the skin. Using an elaborate series of tubes, the nutrients will be distributed evenly to the whole skin. The only thing left in this design is how to allow Clone Metal Sonic to intake the nutrients his organic skin will need. I have a few beta designs, but nothing clear cut yet.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 52

I finally have perfected the oxygen intake device. I knew I would have to simulate breathing eventually with Clone Metal Sonic, but this just makes everything that much easier. An artificial lung will intake the air and transfer the oxygen to the plasma. I'll have to set up autonomic functions to take care of that so Clone Metal Sonic can keep himself focused. Once this is done, I can move on to the organic intake.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 70

This has been the most difficult task yet, and it isn't complete yet. I have never had to work with such an orchestra of chemicals before. Good thing I'm a genius or I would have given up long ago. I figure that one set of the nutrient processing chemicals should last around 30 or 40 days. That's more than enough time. I do hope that this doesn't take much longer.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 85

I've done it, a fully functional digestive system. Now I can add the programs to alert Clone Metal Sonic when he should consume more nutrients. About once a day should be enough. But all this means I'll have to add functions in his central processor to allow him to feel that need.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 86

Perfect, the tracking bots have brought me a Chaos Emerald. This is now more than perfect since the Chaos Emerald will simulate body heat and keep the skin at the right temperature. Now I can finally install the Emerald into Clone Metal Sonic before I add the skin around him.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 89

The skin development has finally been initiated. It will grow into a web of sensors so that Clone Metal Sonic can read temperature, pressure, weight, texture, and maybe more. The skin itself will take a long time to grow, so I'll work on the eyes while it completes its cycle.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 94

The eyes are ready. They look more authentic than I could have hoped for. A simple coating around the spherical optical sensors makes them look just like real eyes. It's a real shame the skin will most likely need another two weeks to fully grow onto Clone Metal Sonic.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 109

With Clone Metal Sonic's skin ready, his appearance is complete. If I didn't know better I'd say I was looking at Sonic myself. Until everything is ready for his programming I'll be placing Clone Metal Sonic in a tube filled with nutrient rich gel. He'll be suspended there until I can get a hold of Sonic.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 110

I have prepared a perfect plan. I lure Sonic here by capturing Amy. Once here I can get him into the memory scanner and copy all of his memories to Clone Metal Sonic. He'll be able to act and think just like Sonic. He'll be able to use that to infiltrate any place I choose. This will be superb.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 112

Something happened. Sonic's memory was copied into Clone Metal Sonic, but something has gone wrong. I'm not sure where it happened, but somewhere in the code of the memory transfer program there is an error. My only consolation is that the memory scanner left Sonic unconscious long enough for me to capture him and lock him up. Still, I have no idea where Clone Metal Sonic is, or Amy for that matter. But before I can go look for him I need to know what went wrong, and the only way to do that is to read through the thousands of lines of code in the memory transfer program.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 113

It took me almost two days, but I found where the error was. There was a typo in the memory allocation section. It seems that the base knowledge he was supposed to have, about the Egg Empire and himself, was copied correctly but then Sonic's memories were copied over it on the same memory location. He wouldn't know or remember anything about being a robot or that I am his master. Sonic's memory was supposed to be copied into a separate archive memory, but since it wasn't that memory location shows up as null. He wouldn't know that he has a separate memory. And another problem from that same error went into the personality allocation. His primary personality, loyal to me and the Egg Empire, was also overwritten by Sonic's personality. Thus the archive memory location for personality is also null. If my theory is correct, this could mean that Clone Metal Sonic would actually think and believe he is the real Sonic. This is a disaster. I'm officially labeling the Clone Metal Sonic project as a failed experiment. All that's left is to retrieve and dismantle Clone Metal Sonic.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 114  
I can't believe it. He even fights like Sonic. I couldn't capture him, but I do recall giving him a nasty slash on arm. Once he sees his internal self, he might begin to understand what he is. But either way I can't let him run loose any longer. I'll call him out to the base, and once he's here it will be over.

Dr. Eggman's Log: Day 115

Despite certain unfortunate events of failure, Clone Metal Sonic has been destroyed. The project has been concluded as a failed experiment. This concept of integrating biology into him was the first error. Giving that robot the chance to feel alive was a mistake. Had he been fully robot without disguise, the same memory error wouldn't have been as catastrophic. In fact, it could have even been reversed. But I believe that the perfect disguise that was made to fool his close friends ended up fooling himself as well.


End file.
